1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery charging systems for charging batteries, such as batteries of power tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-172742 teaches a known charging system for charging a battery of a power tool. The charging system includes a sound generator that can generate a sound when the charging operation has been completed. Therefore, an operator can recognize the completion of the charging operation by the sound even if he or she is working at a place away from the charging system.
However, when a plurality of charging systems that are of a same or similar type are used in the same working cite, it is difficult to recognize which sound originates from which charging system when the charging operation has been completed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a charging system that can provide identification of the charging system.